lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Existence Unconfirmed *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'[[Madonna Album ''Erotica (Missing Demos)]]' Added 30 Apr '14 'NEW' *'Ted Danson Blackface Performance at Whoopi Goldberg's Roast (1993)' Added 29 Apr '14 'NEW' *'‎Dare, Bluff or Die (Rare/Unresurfaced PC Game; 1994)' Added 29 Apr '14 'NEW' *'Shane Douglas vs. Tully Blanchard "fan death match," ECW, Jan. 1995' Added 28 Apr '14 'NEW' *'‎City of the Dead (Cancelled 2006 Video Game)' Added 28 Apr '14 'NEW' *'‎Ogon Batto (黄金 バット) 1967 Anime Missing English Dubs' Added 23 Apr '14 'NEW''' *‎Super Mario FX (1995 SNES FX Chip Video Game; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 22 Apr '14 *Toad The Wet Sprocket Rare Fan-Club Traded Songs (Various 1990s Recordings) Added 22 Apr '14 *Keep Left w/ Phineas & Ferb's Dan Povenmire (Rare Out-of-Print Album) Added 22 Apr '14 *Her (Samantha Morton Dialogue; 2013) Added 21 Apr '14 *Wolf Rock TV (Lost 1980s Animated Series) Added 21 Apr '14 *C.I.T.Y. 2000 Paris (1990s PC Game; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 20 Apr '14 *Songs to Wear Pants To (Missing Songs & Videos) Added 19 Apr '14 *Mazzy Star Album "Seasons of Your Day" (Missing 1997-2013 Recording Sessions) Added 19 Apr '14 *Per Fine Ounce (Lost 1966 James Bond Novel Manuscript) Added 18 Apr '14 *Clue 1985 Movie (Lost 4th ending) Added 18 Apr '14 *Eddsworld: Kid Thulu (Unreleased Newgrounds Game) Added 16 Apr '14 *Ned's Newt (Unreleased VHS Tapes; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 16 Apr '14 *DuMont Evening News (Lost DuMont Network Broadcasted Episodes; 1954-1955) Added 14 Apr '14 *Youri, the Spaceman (2002 CGI Animated Series) Added 14 Apr '14 *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1989 NES Game Hotline Message) Added 13 Apr '14 *Cosmo's Rocket (Cancelled 1996 PC Game) Added 12 Apr '14 *Lost Print Articles Added 09 Apr '14 *Lost TV bumpers and continuity Added 09 Apr '14 *Spider-man Cliffhangers Added 08 Apr '14 *Celebrity Deathmatch Season 3 Episode 21 Added 07 Apr '14 *Mario Artist Unreleased Games (1999-2000 N64DD games) Added 07 Apr '14 *The World of Power and Women (Missing 1933 anime) Added 06 Apr '14 *‎Doraemon (Missing 1973 anime) Added 04 Apr '14 *Daft Punk Lost TV Spot (2002) Added 04 Apr '14 *‎The Mr. Potato Head Show (Missing Episodes) Added 03 Apr '14 *‎Snap Judgement 1967-69 Episodes (Lost Gameshow) Added 03 Apr '14 *‎The Mid-Majority Added 02 Apr '14 *South Park "200/201" Original Cuts (Lost 2010 Episode Cuts) Added 01 Apr '14 *Wolf Of Wall Street 4-Hour Cut (2013) Added 01 Apr '14 *The Puzzle Place (1994-1998 PBS TV Series) Added 31 Mar '14 *‎Drake and Josh Unaired Pilot (2003) Added 30 Mar '14 *Bolivar el Heroe (2003 Colombian Animation Film) Added 29 Mar '14 *Bendee Stick Lost Episodes(2003-04) Added 29 Mar '14 *‎Interster (1980's South African Puppet Show) Episodes 14-37 Added 28 Mar '14